Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for linking bodily movement to learning behaviour and a method whereby such a device is applied.
More specifically the invention is intended for encouraging the learning behaviour of children by linking learning behaviour to bodily movement by the learning child in an educational environment.
Description of the Related Art
It is known that children learn something more quickly when the learning is linked to active bodily movement such that better associations can be made.
Traditionally education is taught ex cathedra, whereby the pupils are limited in their freedom of movement such as at a school desk for example, and they frequently have to listen passively to what is presented to them, without making any appreciable movement, or being able to utilise the full space of the classroom.
Such a learning environment leads to waning attention, boredom, reduced creativity and less teamwork, and to a longer learning process in order to learn the desired thing.
A disadvantage of traditional educational practices is that the available space cannot be utilised flexibly, but is bound to the traditional arrangement of rows of school desks or tables with chairs and a teacher at the front, mostly on a raised step above which there is a blackboard for presenting the subject matter.